A NEW HORIZON
by twofortwilight
Summary: This story picks up after Sunrise Again. Will Bella & Edward finally have a Happily Ever After or will events take place to change that forever? E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

This is the continuation story of Sunrise Again. Finally-we've been able to put some chapters together. I'm sorry it took so long. We hope you enjoy it.

A NEW HORIZON

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

The day I met Edward my life was transformed in every way. I had never actually thought about being a girlfriend much less a wife to anyone. And now, not only was I someone's fiancee but I couldn't imagine my life having taken a different path. Our relationship, not to mention our lives, have had so many ups and downs the last two years that it's nice to have some finality; a "light at the end of the tunnel" so to speak. Soon, I will be Edward's wife and our future together will be made official.

I didn't think that the word "fiancée" would change my life much, not like the word "wife" would at least; but according to Alice, I should not only do things differently now, but I should _be_ different. Much to Alice's dismay, I'm not any different than I was a month ago when Edward proposed. Yes, I bear the title but not the burden. _That_ is for Alice and Alice alone.

Apparently, when Edward and I were first together, she had started a binder filling its pages with photos of dresses, flowers, fabrics and china; I never did understand latter since Vampires don't actually eat on plates, but I guessed for appearances sake it would be good idea. Nevertheless, the day we were engaged, Alice appeared with what looked like a library under her arm.

I couldn't be angry with the poor girl; she put so much work into it. Even after Edward left me, she continued to fill it, knowing the day would eventually come. In any case, I knew I didn't have the energy or inclination to do all that research while still trying to run a business and organize the rest of my affairs. Besides, vampires don't sleep so Alice had a whole twelve extra hours in a day to focus towards the planning. I knew she loved it anyway; fashion and events were definitely in her realm of expertise. Mainly, it gave her something else to focus on since the search for Victoria had run cold again.

Our wedding was only a month away. I told Edward I didn't want or need a long engagement; being married to him was a beginning of my new life and I wanted it to start as soon as possible. We discussed different dates; some further away some closer, but inevitably he knew the reason I really wanted to be married sooner rather than later.

"Bella, are you sure you want to rush this? I am sure that Alice can whip up a wedding in a millisecond, but what about the rest of it? I would think you may want to have a little more time enjoying life-in the human sense."

"Actually, Edward, it's just the opposite. I've had my time as a human and all it has afforded me was pain and loss in both the physical and emotional sense. I'm ready to be your wife and I'm definitely ready to be a part of your world." The look on his face was hard to read. _Was he trying to back out of his promise? Did he change his mind about turning me?_

"Edward, what is this really about? You know all this already; we've discussed it ad nauseum. Do you not want to marry me? Or is that you decided not to change me, and putting off the wedding helps us both keep our promise?" He couldn't see that I was fighting back tears but he could hear by my voice that I was beginning to get upset.

"Bella, you're being utterly ridiculous." He took my hand and kissed my palm, then placed it where his beating heart would be. "I want nothing more than for you to be my wife and I made a promise to change you after we are married, and I will abide by my word. A human lifetime is no longer enough for me to spend with you. The time we spent apart last year was enough for me know that I never want to be without you again."

"If that's the case then why are you trying to push off the wedding?"

" I'm not." I flashed him a look. "Really, I'm not. I guess it's just that this is unorthodox, to say the least. No one in my family has ever changed someone who had a choice before. Since Carlisle's return, I've just been made acutely aware of the finality of doing this; and to be honest, I'm worried for _you, _not only your physical pain, but the pain of losing all that is familiar in your human life."

His face was pained as if he were the one who'll experience this and not me. I guess I'd expect nothing less from him. I knew how concerned he was. I also was keenly aware of all the precautions we'd have to take until I could go out in public. I already started interviewing people to help with the store. Alice had promised to take on the work load until then, but there will be sunny days that Alice won't be able to work either. Jake said he'd help out, even though it took weeks for him to fully accept the change that was to come. And even then I don't think he really thought I would end up going through with it.

"Edward. We've talked about this. I've thought about this more times that you realize. I know what I'm giving up. I also know what I'm gaining in the process. A short period of adjustment is nothing compared to spending eternity with you by my side. Please, can we just lay this to rest and move on?"

He gave me a nod with a forced smile then kissed me lightly on the lips. "Yes, love. You're right. I know you've thought this through. It's just so difficult for me knowing I'll be the one to cause your pain, however short that time will be. I shouldn't be letting this ruin one of the happiest days of our lives or our future."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The days passed quickly; the last conversation that Edward and I had about our wedding seemed like ages ago. We were two weeks away from the big day and I was beginning to feel the stress. I was snapping at everything and everyone, including Alice, who was doing nothing but begin helpful.

I was in the store unpacking the weekly inventory, when I noticed that Alice had re-sorted the New Age section of books based on title instead of author. I lost it and snidely reminded her that I was the owner and she was the employee, and that she should have consulted me before making the change.

Her reaction was less than pleasant. Thank god there was no one in the store at the time; or so I thought.

"Well, Miss Swan, excuse me for not being the model employee! Someone came in the other day looking for a book that they only knew the title of, and since it happened before, I thought that maybe that section should be modified to that format making it easier for the customers! Why don't you just re-organize it yourself and while you're at it, do your wedding without me too. Apparently I can't do anything to your liking!"

It took me barely a second to realize that she threw something in my direction, which just barely missed my head. I ducked to avoid the contact and then heard a loud bang. When I whipped around in that direction, I found one of the New Age books halfway buried into the wall behind me. I guess I couldn't blame her. I had been unusually surly those last few days. Even Edward mentioned that I was "irritable" as he called it. When I turned to reply to her, all I saw was a flash of color from her shirt and Jacob standing in her spot with a smirk on his face.

"What? Haven't you ever seen girls in a fight before Jake?"

He chuckled and walked toward the counter hopping up to take a seat. "Yeah, I have but never between a vamp and human. I'd watch out for her if I were you, she has a mean curve ball."

I smiled curtly at him and turned to try to dislodge the book from the wall. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class or patrolling or something?"

He had already walked up behind me, calmly moving away my hand to assist. I was struggling to move the book, but it wouldn't budge so of course with his strength, it came free right away. "Well…I came to talk to you about something but I think maybe you should try to make up with Alice first?"

"Why should I talk to her? She should be apologizing to me. She could have killed me!"

"Now come on. I'm sure if she actually wanted you dead Bella, I wouldn't be standing here speaking to you."

"Don't mock me Jake, you saw what she did. All I did was ask her not to change anything in the shop without consulting me first." I walked the book back toward the New Age section and just put it back in place. I didn't have the strength to change what Alice had done. To be honest, the change did make perfect sense. _Maybe it was just the lack of being consulted that bothered me, or maybe it was just me overreacting?_

That was it-- in a nutshell. I turned and looked back at Jake with my mouth slightly open. I took a deep breath and sat down.

Finally, it came to me. I wasn't stressed out. I was feeling _left out_; disconnected from the whole thing. Rearranging the books was just a catalyst for what I've been bottling up these last few weeks. Alice had planned every detail of our wedding from top to bottom, from my dress, to Edward's tux, the flowers, the guest list, food, even my undergarments! I never thought it would bother me. I actually was happy not to have to focus on any of it. But after weeks of "You're going to love this Bella!" and "I can't wait for you to see it Bella" and "Edward will be thrilled with this Bella", I realized I hadn't seen any of it or made any choices of my own. No dress, no china, no flowers, nothing! I was missing it all. And to make matters worse, I all I'd been doing up to then was showing up at fittings with my eyes covered because it was "all a big surprise".

"Oh boy Jake. I think maybe I made a mistake. I need to find Alice. Do you mind watching the store for a little while? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure, Bells. I don't get it, but then again, you girls always confuse me. Don't forget when you get back, I still need to talk with you."

I walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Jake, you're the best. I promise as soon as I get back, I'm all yours." I was already running out the back door when I thought I heard him say "Yeah, not really."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I drove as fast as I could. I felt awful about how I'd been acting; and after what I said to Alice in the store, I couldn't really blame her if she hated me. I knew Alice would be able to see me coming. _Would she agree to speak with me or I had really messed things up?_

I pulled up to the Cullen house and saw Alice's car parked right next to Edward's. As I approached I noticed the two of them standing in front. Alice's arms flailing all over the place with Edward looking reproachful and brow-beaten. I guessed that Alice wouldn't be the only person I would be apologizing to.

I parked the car and carefully walked toward them. Alice turned to Edward with her back to me. "Tell her I don't want to speak to her right now Edward. I'm too angry."

"Alice, please. Just hear her out. You already know why she's here."

Edward moved to my side and took my hand. I felt dirty and undeserving of his affections. I smiled at him and gently released him making my way to Alice.

"Alice. I'm sorry. I should never have said those things to you. I have been behaving badly these last few days toward both of you. But I realized after our fight that I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with myself." I turned and motioned for Edward to come closer. I took his hand in mine and kissed it softly.

"I'd like to apologize to you as well. I have been a little on edge and I'm sorry. I came to the conclusion that I'd been acting this way because…" I hesitated and looked down at my feet. "I'm feeling left out of all this."

After a long pause, Alice finally turned to me exasperated. "Left out? Of what exactly? I've included you in every little detail Bella."

"No Alice, actually you haven't; I know that I left the planning to you. However, although you've been telling me about all the arrangements, you haven't actually _asked_ my opinion on anything, nor have I actually _seen_ any of the choices. I've literally been in the dark this whole time. Part of it is my fault because I didn't speak up. But I guess I realized I would at least like to have an idea of what I'm going to be wearing the day I marry the man of my dreams. Does that make sense?"

Alice hugged me. "I'm sorry Bella. Sure it does. I guess it was just so out of character for you to snap like that. I'd been feeling the tension coming off you for days, and I'm not even channeling Jasper! So I thought that by doing all that I was actually making things easier for you, not realizing that I was making it worse. I'm sorry for just taking over, but you know how I get when I'm planning. I lose track of everything else around me; including people. I guess I thought you that you trusted me with all of it."

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry for everything…but you did almost kill me you know?" She gave me a wry smile. "And for the record, I do trust you. That has never been in question. I trust you with my life for goodness sakes! It's just that I would like to make some of the decisions, or at the very least decide on my own undergarments."

"Alice! You didn't tell me you attacked her?"

"I only threw a book in her direction Edward. Don't get you panties in a wad. You know I have great aim; if I wanted to hit her I would have." She punched Edward in the arm and he swayed slightly; something I knew only a supernatural being could do.

"Well, ok, but you know she has a point Alice. I do feel sort of strange that you know what she'll be wearing on our wedding night but she doesn't. You can at least let her make that decision right?"

She and Edward began to laugh then I joined in. Ultimately, the crisis was averted but I still wasn't sure if Alice was thoroughly converted.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I gave them both a hug and thanked Alice once again. I was to return after the store closed for a full dress viewing and fitting. Edward seemed pleased as I led him back to my car for a proper goodbye.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "So, are you feeling better now my love?" His cool breath made my skin tingle.

"Yes. I guess so. But you do see my point right? Edward, you know me, I'm not usually a crazy person, am I?"

"No love, you're not. I just think all this is a lot to think about and this is the only way your quirky little mind can work it through."

I slapped him on the arm and he pretended to flinch. "Quirky little mind?"

"Alright, alright; your mind is perfectly ordinary. Besides, I love you and your mind no matter what you do."

"That's better. Now give me a kiss goodbye so I can go back to the store and get my work done."

Our kiss lingered and intensified. Kissing Edward was always like being on our first date; sexy and exhilarating. I hated having to leave him, but duty was calling. I also remembered that I left Jake at the shop and he needed to talk about something. After another quick kiss and a promise to meet up after work, I was on my way back to town.

Jake was leaning on the counter reading a magazine when I returned. He always seemed so relaxed. For such a young guy he handled stress like a much older man. I appreciated that about him more than he knew.

"So was there a catfight? What did I miss?"

"Easy boy; nothing happened. We are all good now. Anyone show up?"

"Nope. Quiet as a mouse." He put down the magazine and went to sit on the couch. "Guess it's my chance to talk now?" He patted the seat next to him indicating I should sit.

"Sure Jake, what's on your mind?" I knew it must be important because he didn't usually take such steps to have a conversation.

I sensed he was hesitating. "Spit it out Jake. You can say anything to me."

"Ok. Here goes. Bella, we've always been honest with each other right?" I nodded. "Well, I get the feeling that you're keeping something from me and I need to know what it is."

I knew this was coming. I just didn't know when. I had been holding off telling Jake the details about my transformation, but I guess I would have to tell him sometime. I was hoping to have Edward here as support, but later I reconsidered. Edward's presence would probably have the exact opposite effect on Jake.

"Actually, Jake, you're right. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I was just…I guess I was just waiting for the right moment."

His expression changed and his posture stiffened. "Ok…what is it?"

"Well, it's about my decision to have Edward change me." I stood up. My legs began to feel heavy and I needed to move. I kept my back to Jacob. I didn't want to see his face when he heard what I was about to say. "I've decided that I'm going to do it right after the wedding. I'm going to become more than just a legal member of the family that day." I didn't turn around. I just waited for a response. Suddenly I felt my body being jerked around and Jacob was standing over me.

"What are you saying Bella? You're going to become a vampire on your wedding night? I don't understand? What's the big hurry-why are you in such a rush to end your life? I know I said I understood Bella, but I guess I really don't. Ultimately, we'll be enemies. Is that what you want? Do you really want to end our friendship?" He was shaking me and yelling in my face. Then as quickly as he had grabbed me, he released his grip and I stumbled back losing my footing. I reached for the counter to stabilize myself and turned to look at him.

Calmly, I replied. "Jake. I know this upsets you. But you said you would be ok with it-what happened to my understanding best friend? For once, this isn't about you Jake, it's about him." I followed him back toward the couch and reached for his hand. "Can't you see how much I love him? He's my world. I can't just sit back and get older just waiting for the day that we will be separated. I can't ever let that happen. I've thought about this Jake. I know what I want." He snatched his hand away from me and stood up.

"No. I can't be a part of this Bella. You're right it's not about me. First, it's about my allegiance to the pack. Second, it's about our friendship and the bond I _thought_ we had. Don't you see? If you actually go through with this we'll be enemies! There is no way around it-the rules are clear. I was ok with it when I knew we both had your safety mind, but this different. He's going to make you one of them-a _bloodsucker_ Bella!"

I cringed at the crudeness of the word "bloodsucker". It was the first time he used it while referring to Edward in a very long time. Maybe I was wrong to think that Edward and Jake could be friends. Was my fantasy coming to an abrupt end? Maybe the whole thing was a delusion after all?

"Bella, if you do this, then there will be nothing left of the Bella I know. How can I be friends with someone whose existence is my sole purpose to kill?"

I reached out to him and he avoided my touch. "No Jake, No…you don't mean that. Who cares about the treaty? We could never be enemies. You know that can never happen-I know you do!" I was nearing tears. How could this be happening? Had I really thought that Jacob wouldn't react like this? _How could I have been so wrong?_

"Bella this changes so much. No matter what he's done recently, doesn't make up for what he's done in the past and it definitely doesn't change what he is. He's still a blood sucking vampire and that puts us on different sides…always! If you do this, I will never forgive you." He began to tremble. You could see his whole demeanor changing. "I can't do this, I have to go."

"Jacob! Please don't go. You're my best friend. I need you to be ok with this. Let's talk about this. I know we can work this out. Please!" At that point he turned to face me. His expression was empty. His face was gray. The Jake I'd always known had left, leaving the shell of his body behind.

He rested his hand lightly on my cheek. "You are my best friend too Bells and I love you. But I'm sorry-there is nothing to discuss. If you go ahead with this, I can no longer see you. Our friendship will be over." Before I could reply he turned on his heels and was out the door.

I didn't know how to react. _Did Jake really say our friendship was over? _I felt my body weaken. Then I crumpled to the floor and sobbed for what felt like eternity.


End file.
